If the area of a circle is less than $60\pi$ square inches, what is the greatest possible integer value in inches of the radius of the circle?
Solution: The area of a circle is defined as $\pi r^2$, where $r$ is the radius. Since $\pi r^2 < 60\pi$, $r^2<60$, and since $r$ must be an integer, the greatest possible $r$ is $\boxed{7}$ inches.